


【TSN/社交网络】【ME】《远离盛夏一光年》 原作向（2018七夕）

by Narcat



Series: ME情人节&七夕贺文 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: *去年的七夕贺文补档*原作向，已完结*ME*灵感是五月天的《盛夏光年》，他们自己唱的版本^^





	1. 扎克伯格基本法

**~上篇~**

**~扎克伯格基本法~**

 

有一种不满意，叫做Mark不满意。 它往往会导致西伯利亚冷空气在哈佛校园局部地区徘徊不去，准确定位的话，那个局部地区正是柯克兰公寓。

而在the facebook发展得如火如荼的现在，它带来了一个更严重的后果，那就是柯克兰被集体剥夺了大学男生本该有的欢乐权利。

“我们不想wired in”，Chris抗议。

Dustin附和：“我们埋头苦干的这些日子已经错过好多派对了！还有，我不敢相信你到今天都没帮我约黛芙妮！别跟我说关注她的facebook主页，我说的是约会！正儿八经的约会！提出邀请、同意、约会，我们一般人说的约会它有个约定俗成的流程！”

Mark不为所动，他皱着眉，语气甚至带着嘲讽：“哦？如果你已经抓出了那个bug，你早就能够通过私聊问她了是不是？”

“还有，谢谢，我确实不与尔等一般人同流合污。”

面对Mark的嘲讽，Dustin和Chris几乎是同步翻了个白眼。

在这眼看就要错过派对的危急关头，Dustin郑重地援引了由他总结的扎克伯格基本法，它其实并未形成体系，只有区区两条条款，但好在短小精悍，在效用上取得了屡试不爽的好评价。

扎克伯格基本法第一条：为了柯克兰的幸福平安，有事没事别去招惹Mark；

扎克伯格基本法第二条：如果不幸招惹到了，出于保证人身安全的必要，请务必第一时间致电Mark的wardo。

然而，再权威的条款，都有不适用的时候。

哈佛投资协会的会长毕竟不是柯克兰专属的救火员，时刻准备着安抚不开心的Mark，实际上Eduardo很忙，他有很多活动，Dustin推测今天下午是一个社交场合，不仅因为Eduardo接电话时那边背景音的吵杂，更因为推门进来的Eduardo肉眼可见的带着醉意。

一个喝醉的Eduardo，能不能灭掉扎克伯格的鬼火。

这是一个未知数。

Dustin和Chris对视一眼，快速与Eduardo打了招呼，然后夺门而出。

在派对面前，友情可以暂时喂狗。

善良的Eduardo会原谅他们的，Amen。

 

 

当Chris与Dustin离开，柯克兰陷入了沉默。

Mark和Eduardo这周因为“春假要不要去纽约见广告商”这件事产生了争执，上次见面他们几乎是不欢而散。

如果不是交流会上的橙味潘趣酒被人掺了伏特加，Eduardo又急于从一场不愉快的交谈中脱身，他会有足够的理智婉拒Dustin。

距离上一次争执还没过48小时，Eduardo一点都不想和Mark陷入另一场能够预知结果的争执，他实在没有那个精力，柯克兰暖黄的光线催人昏昏欲睡，给他迷糊的视线蒙上了迷雾，在走进柯克兰到告别Dustin、Chris这段短短的时间，可以说他全然是下意识行动，其实并不清楚自己到底说了些什么。

他仅仅注意到Mark皱眉的表情和身上没有换的长袖T恤，Eduardo的脑内无法自控地分神了一秒吐槽这种长袖T恤套短袖T恤的宅男情趣，然后意识到Mark从他离开后就一直在电脑前，没有睡觉。

很好，这很Mark。

Eduardo没来得及有什么想法，聚精会神对此刻的他那说是那么困难，他向后倒在了床上，踢掉自己的皮鞋，在Mark的床上蹭了一个舒服的位置，放任自己沉浸在那棉花糖一般的醉后迷蒙中，什么都不必思考。

“wardo？”

Mark的低声呼唤带着一丝丝庆幸，就像他根本不想把Eduardo喊醒。

事实上也正是如此，他十分乐意贡献出自己的床，随便Eduardo想怎么睡就怎么睡，只要Eduardo不要再提到什么广告商。他不知道到底要告诉Eduardo多少遍，Eduardo才能把简单的一句“我们不需要广告”听进去。

就这么简单的事，Eduardo却根本说不通。

说实在的，在the facebook庞大的编程任务面前，还得应付这个，实在令Mark不耐烦。

但明说起来，就显得很没良心，即使是Mark，也清楚这一点，所以眼下这样意外见面的情形，一个喝醉乖乖睡觉的Eduardo，对于Mark来说是再好不过。

 

就在Mark将手搭回键盘的那一刻，一声呢喃，敲碎了Mark的庆幸。

“Mark？关于春假、”

他到底是怎么做到一醒来就想到这个的？

Mark对电脑屏幕翻了个白眼，回头走向自己的床，惊讶地发现Eduardo并没有醒。

确切地说，Eduardo并不是完全清醒的，他似乎陷在了迷糊与清醒之间，用手臂支撑着身体，对着Mark的方向努力昂着头，他摇了摇脑袋，声音沉下去，试着让自己听上去很正式，可是他连连贯地说出一句完整话都做不到。

“我们需要、去见、广告商。”

这样子有些傻乎乎的，Mark简直没办法，下意识就按着Eduardo的胸口，并不强硬地把他按回枕头上，拿出了为数不多的耐心劝告：“我们不需要广告。休息，好吗？”

可Eduardo的眉眼立刻皱了起来，咬着嘴唇，简直像是受了委屈的小孩，Mark第一次见他这种模样，要知道，Eduardo贯来给自己背负了必须保护Mark的责任，他甚至都很少反驳Mark，除非是玩笑意义上的。

Mark迅速想到了一个捉弄Eduardo的念头，想着如果把此刻的Eduardo拍下来，等Eduardo醒酒后拿给他看，一定会把Eduardo臊得面红耳赤。

“但是我们、”

然而这并不代表Mark乐意听Eduardo再重复广告商的话题，差不多在Eduardo继续开口的瞬间，Mark将拿在手中的甘草糖往嘴里一叼，伸手去捂住了Eduardo的嘴，略带不耐烦道：“安静。休息。”

Eduardo满心不高兴，但他已经整理不起来自己是在为了什么不高兴，他努力捉住理智跑走的衣角，抓住了两个信息，眼前的人是Mark，捂着自己嘴的是Mark的手。

他闻到了甘草糖的味道，那是草莓味的Red Vines，他想起Mark新买了一大桶，他试吃过一根，比起原味，草莓味的甘草糖要好吃很多，当然，这是Eduardo的感受，对于Mark来说，那些一根根红色的耐嚼的长条糖果恐怕并没有什么分别，Mark只是用它来补充糖分。

意识游历于身体之外，香甜的气味让Eduardo下意识伸出了自己的舌头，舔了舔。

他舔到了残余的甜味，初冬时节的温暖室内，因为舌尖上感知到的草莓味道，产生了一种置身于盛夏的错觉。

过度震惊使得Mark僵在了原地，像是短路的机械，他连将手拿开都做不到。

他只能想到，他刚才确实不应该将那根Red Vines 握得太紧。

Eduardo将残余的糖分舔了个干净，这时才感受到被捂住嘴的憋闷，在枕头上缓慢地左右蹭了蹭，想要躲开Mark的手。

在回过神来之前，Mark察觉到Eduardo的躲避，不悦地捏住了Eduardo的下巴，再度控制了他的行为。

Eduardo茫然地睁开眼，他不明白自己怎么就动不了了，眼前一片模糊，唯有一处颜色鲜明，那根红色的长条状的糖果，他认出来了，呢喃出物体的名称：“candy。”

事实上，该是liquorice。这个纠正的念头从Mark脑海中呼啸而过，并没有留下什么痕迹。毕竟Eduardo伸出了手，想要取走他叼在唇间那半根甘草糖。

Mark自认带着恶作剧的心态，手掌撑在Eduardo的脑袋两侧，俯下身子，微微低头，让那半根甘草糖的尾端，正好悬在Eduardo的嘴唇上方。

糖果神奇地飘到了眼前。

Eduardo张嘴欲咬，却发现那糖果突然地往上飞，害他咬了个空。

真是调皮。

Eduardo垂下眼睛，然后猛地抬头，伸手抱住了不知道什么东西，顺利地将甘草糖叼进了自己的嘴里，眼神透露出几许狡黠的自得。

神秘的力量却仍然不肯放手，从甘草糖的另一端传来拉力，像是随时会将糖果抢走。

Eduardo攀着刚才抱住的物体，急切地向上吃着糖果，像是急着储存食物的松鼠。

最后那截甘草糖，说不好到底是被Mark吃了，还是被Eduardo吃了。

 

回过神来，Mark赶紧从Eduardo身上翻下来，躺在了Eduardo身侧。他压根不知道自己是什么时候压到Eduardo身上去的。

这是一个吻，Mark舔掉自己唇上的糖渣，不得不承认这一点，而且，他还得承认，这是一个非常不错的吻，实际上，在Mark并不多的接吻经验中，它不需要经过比较就站稳了top1的位置，他此刻紧绷的内裤完全证明了这一点。

它甚至算不上一个湿吻，就让Mark硬了。

这代表了什么，Mark不愿意去想，他对着空气，徒劳无功地转移话题，像是在完成一个抱怨，而抱怨了什么并不重要，只是一个态度，“你怎么就非得要广告？”

无人应答，当然的。

“wardo，你怎么就非得要广告？”

有人自欺欺人地又抱怨了一声。

“我想不出、第二种方法”，Eduardo奇怪自己嘴里的甜味，但注意力不够他两边同时思考，“让它盈利，同时，确保它仍是我们的。”

Mark心下一惊，立刻转过头去，正对上Eduardo又迷糊起来的表情，嘴巴已经先一步反驳道：“风投。”

“太、冒险。”

即使是Mark也无法反驳，尽管他坚定地不要广告，可对于风投其实毫无头绪，只是野心让他不肯去选择妥协。

“我不能相信这是真的”，Mark感到肩膀一重，Eduardo的脑袋顺着枕头的弧度滑到了他的肩膀上，带着笑意黏黏糊糊地自言自语。

“你在说什么？”

如果Mark不是被Eduardo的睫毛吸引去了注意力，仔细听自己的声音，他会惊讶他此时的语调是那么温柔，温柔得不像是一个Mark Zuckerberg。

Eduardo的回答带着某种感恩般的欢乐，即使他说话仍然是含糊黏糊的，但意思表达得还算完整。

“我和Mark，做一项事业，我们一起，我原以为毕业后我们得分道扬镳，现在我们也许不用完全分开。多少朋友能有这样的机会？”

他在Mark的肩窝蹭了蹭，柔软的发丝让Mark喉咙发痒。

“你说得对。”

尽管Mark会觉得Eduardo有时固执得麻烦，但Mark从没有质疑Eduardo这个朋友的重要性。

他非常高兴Eduardo能够意识到the facebook的不凡，正是因为这样，Mark本就不打算在广告商这个问题上妥协的心更加坚定，the facebook将是一个巨大的成功，他已经能够看到自己功成名就的那一刻，而在最终胜利的图景中，Eduardo当然会在那里。

Eduardo做的一切，包括Mark不想要的广告商，都是为了帮助Mark，这毋庸置疑。

出于一个利己者的天赋，Mark很早就精准识别了Eduardo对自己的纵容，但对于这份纵容底下涌动的情感，包括自己的情感，他却不愿意给出注意力。

他不能分心。

获得成功，是他当下最重要的主题。

破天荒的，Mark意识到了他可以给Eduardo一点妥协，他愿意去那趟愚蠢的春假纽约之行，他意识到，只要他答应，Eduardo在接下来的几个月就不会再念叨这事了。以此为借口，还可以顺便把繁重的编程任务分派给Dustin和Chris，作为对今晚的报复。

这可真是一举两得，Mark挑了挑眉，对自己自以为是的“妥协”感到满意。

他从床上起来，坐回了电脑桌前。

至于Eduardo在酒醒后会如何看待那个吻，那并不在Mark的思考清单中。

他总是下意识地规避麻烦。

命运，在某一个关键时刻转向，注定了结局。

 

 

Eduardo讨厌纽约地铁，拥挤、吵闹、充斥着令人不悦的气味。

春假的纽约之行，糟糕的不止这一件事。

它本该很美好，倒不是说Eduardo有过什么幻想，可这是他与Mark第一次一起为the facebook奔忙，实际上Mark确实表现出了部分的合作态度，这让Eduardo感到欣慰，可就是Mark不合作的那部分出了差错。

Mark在面对广告商时不得体的言行，首当其冲为这趟旅行的灾难性雪上加霜，而他不得不带上Christy，因为他当时为了感谢Mark的妥协，一时心软答应了为Mark安排与Sean Parker见面，最后能够从成功安排还得归功于Christy，这让有些事情很难及时被理清。

让Eduardo困扰的，还有Mark对他的态度。

捉摸不定又好像游刃有余的Mark，让Eduardo摸不着头绪。

他们之间的对话，刨去为广告争执部分，有时简直像是在调情，不，就是在调情，而剩下的谈话中，Mark比以前多了不少耐心，可这样的Mark却让Eduardo下意识感到不安。

像是一只隐约察觉到陷阱的林鹿，它并非缺乏前进的勇气，只是嗅到了危险的气息。

Eduardo不是没试过与Mark谈一谈，但一方面，对于那个似乎由自己发起的吻，Eduardo有几分羞于启齿，另一方面，他们总是先因为广告问题吵起来了。

眼下，他努力不让自己在Mark这个纽约客面前表现出对纽约地铁的不适，Mark却饶有兴趣地打量着他的表情，像是能从中获得什么趣味似的。

“怎么？”Eduardo没好气地问。

Mark耸耸肩，“没什么。”

Eduardo闭上眼不看他，他不想跟Mark在地铁上吵起来。

回到酒店，Christy已经不想再听他们两个吵架，出去找朋友玩了，留了纸条说今夜不会回来。

Eduardo将肩上的背包扔到沙发上。

要开始了。

Mark很想叹气，出于不进一步激怒Eduardo的考虑，他忍住了。

看在Eduardo的上帝的份上，他一点都不想再浪费精力吵架了，何况，明天他们就能见到Sean！

Eduardo思考着措辞转过身来，迎面对上了Mark从小冰箱取出的、已经开盖的啤酒。

他接过，道了声谢。

Mark在说因为今天会员涨到了多少多少，所以他们应该先喝一瓶庆祝。Eduardo没有异议，啤酒瓶相碰发出了清脆的声响，两个无心庆祝的人将啤酒咽下了喉。

带着啤酒香气的吻侵袭而来，承载了Mark天生破坏力十足的气势，接替Eduardo自己，咬住了他的唇。

“你根本不想抗拒”，Eduardo在内心责备自己，与此同时，任由Mark卷吸着自己的舌头，向是被推倒的神像一般，向后倒去。

Mark对于自己此时的兴奋感到一丝惊奇，他明白Eduardo对于自己的吸引力，可从未料到会强烈到这样的地步。

尤其是当Eduardo开始回应他的吻，体温升高，Eduardo惯用香水的清淡香味充斥了他的口鼻，激得他想把Eduardo彻底用唇齿撕碎，咀嚼得干干净净。

Mark轻扯Eduardo脑后的头发，令Eduardo不得不仰起头，暴露他白皙的脖颈，Mark暴戾的吻从唇角蔓延向下，用嘴唇感受Eduardo跳动的颈动脉，用力吮吸他带着香水气息的肌肤，换来Eduardo细碎的呻吟。

将温驯的天使压在身下，谁都忍不住自以为是上帝。

“Angel”，Mark将Eduardo的衬衫衣摆从皮带里拽住来，手从衬衫下摆钻进去，抚上Eduardo柔韧的腰身，意识不清地说了句情话，“你真漂亮。”

“闭嘴！”Eduardo恼羞成怒地打断他，将他拽回身前，给了他一个温柔而凶狠的吻。

他们并没有做到最后，但除了最后，他们什么都做了。

那一夜，他们没有再起争执，情欲餍足之后，他们清洗去了荒唐的痕迹，依偎着彼此进入了沉眠。

Eduardo第一次枕着Mark的肩膀过夜，像是中了麻醉枪的林鹿睡在栖息之地，明知该保持清醒，却连梦都不曾做，一夜好眠。

未曾料到，这是他们学会与彼此交流的最后机会。

 

可惜，爱没有诉诸于口，而是宣泄给了性。

 

命运埋下了险恶的伏笔，面目狰狞地等待着时机。

于是人生中最混乱的盛夏悄然来临。

 

 

 


	2. 无公证协议

**~下篇~**

**~无公证协议~**

 

When the legend becomes fact......print the legend

 

**2007**

Chris坐在Mark对面，他是来告别的。

交谈气氛轻松，没什么感伤，因为Chris接下来的工作还是与facebook多有合作——帮助一位黑人参议员竞选美利坚总统的职务，这是一份能让Chris实现自我价值的工作邀请，他毫不犹豫地接受了。

Mark得体而不失亲切地送上了祝福，两人在融洽的交谈间小小交锋。除了本就商谈好的合作事宜，Mark没有更多承诺什么。即使Mark本人对于那位参议员的竞选前景也十分看好。

与Facebook分别在即，Chris此刻到底是有几分感怀。

他打量着Mark，意有所指道：“你知道，有些时候，真是很难不去妒忌你的运气。你做的所有事情，无论当时走向是好是坏，对他人造成了什么后果，又为你招惹了什么评价，到最后，似乎都只是让你变得更成功了。”

这话说给外人听，都只觉得是一句玩笑而已。

但Mark明白，Chris是在为Eduardo鸣不平。

Mark勾了勾嘴角，没有回话。

Chris也是一时冲动，就现在他们之间的关系而言，这样的问话其实不太妥当。意识到气氛变得尴尬，Chris改用玩笑遮掩过去，将之前的话变成蹩脚的赞美，他笑问：“难道你上辈子拯救了世界？”

Mark耸耸肩，就好像Chris的话没有给他造成任何影响，也没有令他想起任何人。

他只是轻松地耸耸肩，用那种标志性的语速，轻巧地顺着Chris的话头接了两句无意义的想象：“也许我曾经被天使所爱，或着曾经跳下陷阱让林鹿踩着我逃离，谁知道呢？”

他毫无触动的态度令Chris暗自唏嘘。

共事这些年，似乎每隔一段时间，Mark就会让他感觉又陌生了一点。这种变化十分细微，却难以忽略，人当然不是一成不变的，可是有几个人能够像海绵吸水一样不断向前？日积月累，Chris自认完全了解刚创立facebook的Mark，却不敢自负地对现在的Mark这么猜测。

回想起Dustin曾经闹出的“扎克伯格基本法”，Chris不由为物是人非而失笑，半是称赞半是感怀地说：“你改变了很多。”

Mark不置可否。

Chris笑着摇了摇头，再寒暄两句，当助理敲门示意时，他抓住机会说了再见。

“祝你好运，Mark。”

“也祝我们接下来合作愉快。”

助理察觉出此时老板心情并不太妙，于是飞速告知Mark一些新进程，得到反馈后又迅速离开，不留下来碍眼。

Mark向后靠在椅背里，闭上眼。

良久，他伸手拉开了办公桌最下方那格抽屉，里面居然是一本圣经。

几乎没被翻阅过的书，拿在手上，会觉得比较沉。

簇新的书页间，夹着一张单薄的纸。

上面写着————

 

 

**2005**

诉讼越闹越大，关注度与日俱增。

不论Mark怎样不耐烦，都有成打成堆的记者想要堵住他，从他口中获得一字半句，就算是一声诅咒，那也是“扎克伯格对记者恶言相向”的大新闻。

“Mark！你剽窃了他人网站，你对此有什么话说！”“Mark！你是否认为小萨瓦林目光短浅！”

记者们围追堵截，用最大音量嚎出问题，试图激怒Mark或引起Mark注意。

保镖们尽职尽责，及时拉住了似乎想要冲向记者的老板，按照公关团队的交代，一边重复着“对方有意庭外和解，一切尚待协谈，相关问题扎克伯格先生不做评论”，一边将Mark与记者彻底隔离，护着他往里走。

进公司的Mark脸板得死沉。

而当Mark听说，自己必须接受一次采访，用这种方式试着降低记者对自己的兴趣的时候，Facebook又一次迎来了的西伯利亚冷空气。

所有员工都埋头做事，他们已经习惯了，这种时候，只能避免引起Mark的注意，安静地祈祷寒冷气流尽快消失。

次日，Mark点头答应了这事，尽管他脸上的表情像是随时会把记者一顿痛骂，他还让助理给他买一台新笔记本。

这是员工们对Mark满意的地方，尽管他脾气算不上好，开起嘲讽来让人恨不得跟他单挑，而且有99.97%的概率不会主动认错，但让他认为有用的建议，他最终还是会听。对于员工来说，一个不会道歉但会改进的老板，比一个态度亲和但听不进建议的老板好得多，毕竟只有公司越来越好，他们的薪水才会越来越好。

在预约的记者到来之前，公关团队鼓起勇气嘱咐Mark：“控制一下你自己，好吗？我们不能跟媒体闹僵。”

嘱咐的效果，是显著的。

根据那个暴跳如雷的记者说，他还没坐下，根本什么问题都还没来得及问，就被Mark用长句短句复合句将他讽刺成了一坨垃圾！他认为Mark是故意伤害他，因为Mark一口喊出了他的名字，有录音笔为证。

记者先生坚持要曝光Mark的暴行，并以蓄意精神伤害的名义起诉。

公关团队选出了一个倒霉鬼去Mark那里询问情况，却被Mark冰封千里的模样煞得根本不敢进门。

此时，保镖们立功了，他们中有人认出了那位记者先生，说他昨天等在公司大门口，对Mark大喊了一个有关萨瓦林先生的问题，Mark差点冲出去。

公关团队你看看我我看看你，苦哈哈地把记者哄去签保密协议。

还有什么办法。

毕竟……是和那位有关。

眼看着签署和解协议的日子就要来到，公关团队各个虔诚地乞求签约顺利。

谢天谢地，一切都按照流程进行，除了Mark在签字的时候，拉住小萨瓦林先生，对着他耳语了一句什么话。

那一刻，连久经沙场的两位律师，心脏都停跳了一秒。

谁都不知道Mark到底说了什么，但既然小萨瓦林先生没有暴起揍人，那就不重要。

终于结束了。

回到facebook，Mark自顾自去编程。

公关团队执手相看泪眼，这两个星期漫长得像是活了一辈子，他们立刻着手准备部门派对，要玩通宵庆祝逃出生天。

 

*

当公关团队在第三摊的酒吧醉醺醺地大喊“扎克伯格你不是人”的时候，已经是凌晨一点三十七分。

出城的高速公路，行到一百里外有加油站，加油站附近零星开了三四家汽车旅馆。

便宜的房费，半旧不新的陈设，隔音不太好，有车子进入停车场，一定听得见。

除了廉价之外，优点在于登记入住十分随意，只要付够房钱。

Mark开了灯。

灯光很暗，不是原本就是夜灯设计，而是电压不稳的缘故，同理，空调打到最低，效果也只是略强于风扇，这已经是这个汽车旅馆最好的房间了。

简直像是没有钱的学生情侣。

Mark为这个念头笑了一下，在漫长的等待中，心情奇异地平静。

这种平静，来源于他近期想明白的一个关键。

几个月以来，甚至在那场几乎令人难以忍受的质证中，Mark实际上都不认为自己真的有那么不对。

手段也许有待商榷，刨去对Eduardo那个报复性的还击，就结果而言，他并不十分后悔。

直到他听到了那个记者的提问。

“Mark！你是否认为小萨瓦林目光短浅！”

那一瞬间怒火烧没了他的理智，若不是有保镖的阻拦，他准得因为打记者闹上头条版面。

引擎声。有车子驶入停车场。不，那显然是一辆大卡车，不是Eduardo。

Mark收回注意，继续整理自己的思绪。

是那个提问令Mark意识到，他与wardo之间的事，已经不止是他们之间的事了。

在此之前，他确信自己正走向一场盛大的成功，他预想过功成名就，没时间去预估成功的副作用。

你的口舌被掠夺，思考被杜撰，连一个眼神都能够虚构出一篇报道——即使你是一个社交网站创始人，也无法阻挡各式各样的涂抹改写、抹黑窥探。

Mark并不十分在乎，他是胜利者，没有人能够否认他的成功。他还会一直成功下去，Facebook仍在飞速发展。

何况，用公关团队的话说，形象可以日后再塑造调整，眼下的情形，被写成不善社交的轻狂天才并不是坏事。

他拥有足够的实力与金钱获得专业人士的帮助，他只需要学着适应，适应巨大成功带来的一切。它甚至称得上是“甜蜜的负担”。

直到那个提问。

记者的问题与回到家后的疯狂搜索，网络向Mark展示了Eduardo因他而背负的侮辱。

根据记者写作的故事和“相关人士爆料”，人们似乎自认对他们之间的故事了如指掌，甚至为了相信的不同说法互相攻击。

他们肆意嘲讽Eduardo，就好像他们比Eduardo更懂得怎样投资、更有“先见之明”一样。

这些成功论者，赞誉Mark的传奇，用信誓旦旦的语气将Facebook的成功解释成天才的宿命，仿佛Mark从一开始就背负了某种历史使命，被他们的“慧眼”看透了真相。

他们忽视Mark的辛劳，无视Mark一日未停的尝试，他们不想也不需要了解，他们只要粉饰后的故事，那些性、金钱、天才和背叛，轻巧得好像成功是那么简单，就因为他Mark zuckerberg是个他妈的天才，再以此轻贱Eduardo的付出和中计。

好像这样他们就比Eduardo成功似的。

换句话说，是他，Mark Zuckerberg，给了那些庸人肆意嘲讽Eduardo的机会。

如果怒火能够化为实质，这些言论的发表者早就成了灰烬。

他们一无所知。一无所知。

“你们以为你们了解我？”

“你们以为你们比Eduardo懂投资？”

对着笔记本的尸体怒骂，并不能改变什么。

这些人其实无关紧要。

这样的人永远不会少。

重要的不是他们。对历史不是，对世界不是，对Mark而言，更不是。

只有Mark本人清楚，在那些尝试-失败反复的日子里，他从wardo身上得到了多么珍贵的馈赠，那些温柔相伴的时光融入他的骨血，无法割舍，更不可能交还。

但他总还有一件事可以做。

 

*

又一辆车子进了停车场，撞了墙，Mark紧张地站起来，听到一串德州风味的怒骂，才重重地呼出一口气，坐回了床边的椅子上。

窗帘已经旧得不那么遮光，停车场不明亮的路灯透过浅棕色窗帘，不温馨也不奇特，营造不出什么气氛，只是平淡普通。

两片窗帘间有一道合不拢的缝，露出普通的夜色。

这个夏夜没有哈佛的月光，也没有纽约的星辰。

一无所有的黑夜。

Mark拧开瓶盖，喝了一口纯净水，这是他下车时，从车上的小冰箱带下来的。他拿了两瓶，另一瓶给Eduardo。

他需要喝水，他反复想着要说的话。

一下轻得足以被忽略的敲门声。

“Eduardo？”

“Mr.Zuckerberg”

Eduardo表情冷淡，眼神冰冷。

可他还是来了。

Mark注意到Eduardo戴了一顶棒球帽，身上是白T和淡蓝色的牛仔裤，大概是为了掩人耳目，但这样的Eduardo比西装革履的Eduardo更好看，好看得令Mark有些怀念。

而过一秒，Mark就意识到，他所怀念的那个Eduardo，半年前的春假还曾被自己拥抱，去年这个时候，他们分享着柯克兰小冰箱里的啤酒，毫无芥蒂。

周身事物的剧烈变动，让那些并不遥远的时光看上去那么遥远。

那段时光散发着盛夏气息与温度，被巨大的成功挤压、坍缩、冷却。就像是很多年前的一场盛夏，在秋天到来后迅速衰败得难以回忆，夸张得要动用“光年”这样兼具了时间与空间的单位，才能去定位量度。

其实不过短短数月而已，一个不留神，已经翻天覆地。

Mark此时的感受，与几个月前的Eduardo心有灵犀。

“我曾经疑惑过”，Mark走近了Eduardo，声音柔和得令Eduardo怀疑走错了房间，“为什么你看我的眼神和以前那么不一样。”

原本打定主意不与这个人废话的Eduardo没有沉住气，他揭露道：“你在说谎。”

扎克伯格不会去思考这种问题。

“好吧，被你发现了”，Eduardo惊讶地发现扎克伯格笑了起来。

 

Eduardo并非毫无防备前来。

签署和解协议那天，Mark在他耳边说“我们该为那趟春假的某件事另外签署一个保密条款”。

从那天起，他就已经准备好面对Mark的刁难、嘲讽或是自以为是。

但眼前的Mark很显然不知道出了什么毛病，不对，是扎克伯格先生不知道出了什么毛病，才使得他措手不及。

紧接着从扎克伯格嘴里冒出的话更是令Eduardo困惑：“我只是后知后觉地明白，不，应该说我一直明白，只是没有去想。你并非我的崇拜者之一，你对我的顺从，并不是顺从，而是妥协。你温柔地仰视我，才使得我在你面前占据上风。我利用了这一点，却没有仔细去想这一点，你知道，我有逃避问题的坏习惯。”

Eduardo被Mark的温和激怒了，他用怒火转移此刻心脏传来的疼痛，他大声怒骂：“你到底想说什么！”

立刻从隔壁传来一连串脏话的怒骂。

“嘘——”，Mark靠得更近了，这并不是一个恰当的距离，“小声一点，这里隔音不好。Wardo，要有公德心。”

Eduardo只想把扎克伯格拎起来扔出窗外。

他应该在走进房间的那一刻离开，不，他应该在得知约定地点的那一刻拒绝，但他那时觉得自己应该来，来领教扎克伯格先生的刻薄，来体会扎克伯格永生不改的唯我独尊。熄灭余烬，彻底告别，抛弃这段不光彩的回忆，然后毫不留恋地前行。

可还是错了。

他不该来。

Eduardo向后退了一步。

他必须离开，立刻离开，否则——

Mark拉过Eduardo，与他唇齿交缠，Mark的手隔着牛仔用力按揉着Eduardo，配合亲吻的频率，那里迅速给了Mark回应，年轻人的欲望很容易被唤起，更何况，他们之间若说有多深的恨意，那只证明曾有同等的爱意。

纠缠的动作激烈得像是迫不及待的爱侣，皮带被抽出掉落在地，金属扣头发出沉闷的撞击声，拉链解开，内裤拉下时，已经勃起的性器大喇喇地昭示着存在感，Mark温热的手掌圈住它，开始了动作，Eduardo几乎站立不住，他们纠缠着向后退直到靠着墙，Eduardo微微弓起身体，Mark啃咬他的耳珠，反复在他的侧脸送上炙热的亲吻。

空调似乎彻底罢工，户外炎热的空气潜入室内，否则不能解释为何此刻Eduardo觉得难以呼吸。

Mark的另一只手在Eduardo的身体上游走，Eduardo的白T被拉高，从他的胸膛到腰身、后背到腰臀，都被Mark用手膜拜。

而这些动作都没有妨碍Mark的手活，Eduardo紧咬着双唇，他就要到了，他在欲望和自我中挣扎，这大概是他这辈子最痛苦的高潮，可他不愿意因欲望而喘息，更不愿意表露出此刻的脆弱。

他没有听见从自己鼻息间哼出的低吟，Mark听到了，硬得发痛。

这算什么？Eduardo在理智边缘自嘲，他想要放任自己沉浸进悲伤和难堪里，这似乎也是他赴约的愿望。

但Mark的声音如魔咒一般响起。

“我爱你。”

欲望决堤。

Eduardo剧烈喘息着平复呼吸，待稍稍平静后，一拳击中了Mark的侧脸，Mark被打倒在地，这景象并不能令Eduardo有一丝一毫的欣慰。

他痛恨自己为何处在这个场景。

Mark站起来，不顾Eduardo的挣扎，将悲伤的Eduardo抱进怀里。

“我是个混蛋。以前是，以后还会是。”

Mark吻上Eduardo的侧颈，感受到Eduardo的颈动脉在皮肤下跳动，他如此鲜活的，在自己怀中。最后一次。

“但我必须改正一个错误，我也只有能力改正一个错误。”

“我不能让你以为我不爱你。更不能让你带着这样的误会离开。”

“我并不是出于取乐或者捉弄的目的去拥抱你，尽管我利用了你的感情，但我从来没有轻视你。”

“你的上帝啊，我听上去真是个混蛋，可你知道我说的都是真心话。你知道的。”

 

Eduardo闭上眼睛，泪水从他纤长的睫毛底下偷偷溜出来，被Mark吻走。

他们脸贴着脸，Mark温柔的亲吻Eduardo的唇，他的吻依旧拿着那种令人痛恨的侵略性，但却是温柔的。

这并不矛盾。

就像爱与伤害并不矛盾。

不知过了多久，Eduardo的唇给了Mark回应。但这却令他们同时停了下来。

那一个简单的吻仿佛触及了灵魂深处，他们仿佛听见了心脏跳动的声音，跳动着，挤压着，将血液输送进全身所有的血管，太过喧哗导致了寂静，几近神圣而显得哀戚。

于是不知道是该接近，还是该逃离。

但身体总是快于思想，本能让他们再次找到了对方的唇舌，他们缠绵得好似明天不会到来了一样。

一吻罢，Eduardo直直对上了Mark的眼睛，Mark略为心安地发现那双棕色眼眸散去了阴霾，然后听到Eduardo恨恨地说：“报应是个婊子。你可真是我的报应。”

Mark低声笑起来，吮上Eduardo漂亮的锁骨，然后越吻越下，Eduardo的手穿进他的头发里，微微向下推，Mark心领神会，吻上了Eduardo再次勃起的性器，舌尖在那根硬热的柱体上舔过，然后将它整个圈进了嘴里。Eduardo忍不住呻吟出声，但很快又咬住了唇，Mark故意似的用力吸了一下，还得Eduardo的努力报了废，Eduardo真想不管不顾地顶得这个混蛋没法使坏，可是终究没舍得，这发现令Eduardo有些生气，但也只是有些。

然而快感堆积在一起，到最后Eduardo还是没忍住，在临近高潮时，他揪着Mark的卷发，朝自己的方向推，这一刻他什么都想不起来，他下意识呢喃着“Mark”的名字，只想进到Mark的喉咙深处，获得更多更好的快感，他突兀的动作令Mark有些呛到，喉咙下意识的排异反应给Eduardo带来了极端美妙的体验，他几乎立刻射了出来，而Mark正把他向外推，那些白浊的液体一个不巧落在了Mark的脸上。

“Oops”，Eduardo带着餍足的表情，故作嘲讽。

Mark挑了挑眉，抬手将脸上的液体抹下，伸出舌头，舔进了嘴里。这景色令Eduardo没法不硬。

下一秒，Eduardo被推向了床，Eduardo合作地脱去了自己身上的那些累赘，Mark也脱去了他的，当他们勃起的性器贴在一起的时候，两个人同步发出了性感的低吟，这样他们又更硬了一些。

他们用身体在彼此的身上磨蹭，唇齿相依。

Mark抬起身来，他俯视着身下的Eduardo，目光灼热，Eduardo偏过了脸不去看他。Mark将身体挪进Eduardo的双腿之间，他的手在Eduardo的大腿与腰臀处流连，然后他俯下身来，故意在Eduardo的脸上细碎地亲吻，毫无章法地乱亲，像是不懂得亲吻要点的少年，这让Eduardo忍不住笑出声。

为了“缓和”此时过于好的气氛，Eduardo故意道：“你上次是故意在我身上留吻痕的？”

Mark意味深长道：“更像是本能。”

Eduardo翻了个白眼。

像是看破了Eduardo想要做什么，Mark抢先一步开始了动作。

他挺了挺腰，用自己硬挺的性器在Eduardo的大腿根处摩擦，这淫靡的场景立刻令Eduardo闭上了嘴，Mark发现Eduardo的耳根红了，于是志得意满地吻了上去。

Mark摸到Eduardo的手腕，将它们叠在一起，固定在Eduardo的头部两侧，用俯身的力量将它们压在床单上，同时动了动腰，再次将自己的性器和Eduardo的蹭在了一起。

他们对视着。

尽管没有进入，谁也不能否认，这是相爱的两个人在做爱，他们自己也不能。

Mark开始缓慢地紧贴着Eduardo的身体律动，Eduardo几乎立刻发出了呻吟。

此刻，Eduardo完全处于Mark的掌控之下，Mark没用多久就开始加大了律动的力道，Eduardo几乎有被他进入身体的错觉，汽车旅馆并不结实的床因为Mark胯部的力量发出吱呀声，听上去那么色情，可Eduardo已经没法去在意那些，他们始终眼神交缠，炙热得能够燃烧一切。

Mark享受着Eduardo的眼神、呜咽和喘息，他们像是两头发情的雄性动物，此刻Mark占据了征服者的位置，这带给他前所未有的快感，这种快感无耻地混入了他如今的成功与未来可期的胜利，他是一个混蛋，他从来都是。

当快感攀升到一个极限，他低下头去，带着喘息在Eduardo耳边低声呼唤他的名字，一声接一声，今日过后，他再也没法这么称呼他了：“wardo。”

腰部快速而有力的顶动，坚硬的性器夹在两人不能更贴近的身体间彼此摩擦，极端的快乐仿佛带着罪孽，他们死命贴向对方，热烈地湿吻，从唇到腿都要纠缠在一起，怎样都嫌不够，永远需要更多。

最后他们同时射了出来。

这样的高潮像是死了一次。

Eduardo空茫地看着苍白的房顶，他听到自己的呼吸。

那个夜晚他们一直没有放开对方的身体，就好像在寒冬里相伴的旅人，没有对方的体温就要活不下去。

中途有大队的球迷经过，这些吵闹的醉汉燃放了一些焰火，漂亮的火花腾空绽放，流光溢彩，照亮了漆黑的夜空，然后坠落，熄灭，重回黑暗沉寂。

于是他们停下了无止境地爱抚，Mark倾身亲吻Eduardo的肩头，忽然提到他先前的诱饵：“想要一个保密协议吗？”

Eduardo冷笑：“你写啊。”

不经公证的协议无法生效，他们从头到尾都心知肚明。

没想到这个混蛋的家伙还真的翻下床去，在已经没有线的电话机旁边找到了单薄的纸簿，像是认真在写什么。

然后他走了回来，将纸簿和笔放在Eduardo的脑袋旁，迅速上床又抱住了Eduardo，“签吗？”

Eduardo看向纸簿，却一时没有回答。

Mark将他搂得更紧了，声音温柔得近乎虔诚，“我的死刑令，不想签吗？”

他拿起笔，在Mark的名字底下签上了自己的名字，然后将纸簿和笔都丢到地上去，回身吻住了Mark，带着一定要在今夜燃烧干净的爱意和恨意，带着今生都不会再有的复杂心情，紧紧搂住Mark的肩臂，催促地动了动腰，要Mark带他沉入下一轮快感中去。

 

他们清醒着发疯，缠绵着告别。

到最后，还说了几句疯狂的言语。

“也许我该自私一点，开口求你原谅我。”

——“你做梦。”

——“我在梦里呢。”

“这像是你的又一个诡计。”

——“Angel，我明明在用身体救你出去。”

——“滚！”

 

停车场的路灯熄灭，天亮了。

他们正依偎着，Eduardo将睡未睡，Mark伸手狠狠搂住了他。

片刻后，Mark慢慢放开了手。

感受到温度的离去，Eduardo将脑袋沉进枕头里，克制住抓住那双手的冲动。昨夜，他不仅亲吻了那双手，甚至在Mark狂热的眼神中，故意将Mark骨节分明的手指含进了嘴里。他不想回想，不想面对，不论是自己还是Mark。

这个夜晚尽管是抚慰性的，同时也是该遗忘的。

Mark的吻，不带情欲的，落在他的额头。

“睡吧”，他听见Mark说，“我会给你定一个闹钟。九点好吗？”

Eduardo低声回答：“八点。”

“好的。”

Mark穿好衣服，将Eduardo的衣物一一捡起，放在椅子上，从Eduardo的牛仔裤里摸出了他的手机，输入密码，定好闹钟，然后将它放在自己刚才睡的枕头上。

他站在那里，凝视着床上的Eduardo。

他没有再说话。

他打开门，走了出去。

*

猎人跳下陷阱，与那头林鹿分享了陷阱中的美食，然后俯下身，让林鹿踩着自己的身体逃出了陷阱。

“你自由了，wardo”

这是一句没说出的道别，或是期望寄语。

林鹿在树林间奔跑，它丢弃了自己的旧巢，向着一个全新的方向奔去。

猎人也踏上了预计好的未来。

他们为彼此的成长送上了大礼。

那张不具有任何效力的单薄纸片，是时间轴上的一个点，标记出那些带着盛夏气息的记忆。再遥远，即使遥远得像是在一光年外，也不会遗失。

上面写着：

I Love you.

Don’t look back.

Mark Zuckerberg

Eduardo Saverin

（END）

 

*抱歉，想写的东西太多，最后呈现出来就是这么个乱糟糟的样子了

*接上《纯真年代》就是HE了（顶锅盖跑）

*下个情人节见


End file.
